Forcer le Destin ou Quand un ami veux votre bonheur
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! Quand un ami veut votre bonheur... il utilise parfois, d'étranges méthodes...
1. Chapter 1

**Forcer le Destin**

 **ou**

 **Quand un ami veut votre bonheur.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de relâche pour le groupe. Le premier d'une déjà trop courte semaine, qui allait passer beaucoup trop vite, comme d'habitude... Mais Baekhyun était ravi et avait bien l'intention de se reposer un maximum.

Ce matin, il s'était d'ailleurs levé à dix heures passées, avait prit tout son temps pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ChanYeol, qui venait de se lever lui aussi, puis, il était allé prendre un très longue et agréable douche et c'est ensuite en chantonnant qu'il s'était habillé, avant de rejoindre Jongin... Jongin et Sehun sur le canapé, pour regarder des dessins animés dont il se foutait éperdument, mais en cet instant, c'est là qu'il voulait être...

Assis dans l'espace entre eux, il fut très vite accaparé par les deux plus jeunes qui débattaient sur les personnages afin de décider de qui était le vrai héros de la bêtise qui passait sur l'écran.

Amusé, Baekhyun secoua la tête et décida d'y mettre son grain de sel, en leur citant un troisième personnage qui selon lui serait le vrai héros. Personnage choisi au hasard avouons le, mais il voulait les taquiner et quand il dit le nom de personnage le plus sérieusement du monde, leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Bouche bée, ils le regardèrent alors d'un air atterré, comme s'il avait dit une énormité, avant de lui donner tous deux un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Baekhyun se mit alors à rire, bien vite imité par les deux autres et le calme revint sur leur trio.

...

Puis, vers onze heures trente, D.O, qui se levait, les rejoignit devant la télévision, s'affalant dans un fauteuil à leur droite.

Et ils ne firent tellement pas attention à lui, que quand Sehun se leva pour aller vaquer une quelconque autre occupation, ils découvrirent qu'il s'était rendormit là.

Il était rentré dans la nuit après la fin d'un tournage et Baekhyun baissa le son de la télévision pour qu'il se repose sans être incommodé.

Puis, regardant son ami à plusieurs reprises, Baekhyun finit par se lever pour déposer un plaid sur l'endormit qui baragouina en se blottissant mieux dans son fauteuil.

« - _Il a dit quoi là ?_ Chuchota Jongin amusé.

« - _J'en ai pas la moindre idée._ Répondit-il, amusé lui aussi, en se rasseyant tout près de lui, alors que le départ de Sehun avait libéré de la place.

Leurs discussion se limitant à ces quelques mots, ils retournèrent alors leur attention sur la télévision qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment et Jongin s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, lui faisant fermer les yeux une seconde.

Puis le voyant bouger sa jambe droite, pliant et dépliant son genou qu'il s'était blessé quelques jours auparavant en dansant, Baekhyun posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

Jongin tressaillit légèrement à ce contact, mais Baekhyun n'y fit pas attention et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à l'orée de son articulation.

« - _Tu as toujours très mal ?_ Lui dit-il tout bas.

« - _Non, plus trop, mais_ _ç_ _a tire encore un peu._

« - _Tu suis bien le protocole qu_ _e_ _le_ _médecin_ _t'a donné au moins ?_

« - _Oui t'inquiète pas Hyung, j'ai trop besoin de mes jambes pour_ _négliger_ _cette blessure._

Baekhyun sourit.

« - _J'espère que ça_ _guérira_ _vite._

« - _J'espère aussi... de ne plus pouvo_ _ir_ _danser... je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi même..._

« - _J_ _e sais_ _..._

Puis n'ôtant pas sa main de sa jambe, Baekhyun posa sa tête contre la sienne, quelques secondes avant que Xiumin, qui avait préparé le repas avec ChanYeol, ne les interpelle pour venir manger.

Se levant alors en premier, Baekhyun tira Jongin par la main pour l'aider à se lever, bien que ce soit inutile et ce dernier fila rejoindre les autres, tandis que Baekhyun s'accroupissait auprès de D.O qui dormait toujours.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour le réveiller sans brusquerie, il attendit que son ami ouvre les paupières et pencha la tête de coté pour le regarder en face.

 _« -C'est l'heure de manger, tu te joins à nous ou tu préfères dormir encore ?_

 _« -J'ai pas faim... je préfère dormir encore un peu..._

 _« -D'accord... Tu sais que tu serais mieux dans ton lit..._

 _« -Ça ira, je suis bien ici._

 _« -OK._ Dit-il dans un sourire. _Je vais te garder une part avant que Suho l'ogre, n'ai tout englouti._

« -D.O sourit à son tour, amusé.

« - _Merci... je mangerai tout à l'heure..._

« - _D'accord... repose toi..._ Dit-il en remontant le plaid sur ses épaules. _A tout à l'heure..._

« - _A tout a l'heure Baekhyun._ Dit-il en refermant les yeux.

Puis Baekhyun fila rejoindre les autres, mettant tout de suite de coté, de quoi manger pour D.O et s'installa à sa place à la table, entre Jongin et Chen.

Place qu'il n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde... sa place entre Chen, son ami, son confident, son frère et … Jongin... son ami... son Am... Jongin...

Leur repas, animé et enjoué, comme d'habitude, traîna en longueur, comme d'habitude et Baekhyun ne tarit pas d'attention envers Jongin, comme d'habitude, tandis que Chen, qui connaissait son manège par cœur, lui administrait quelques coups de coudes pour le rappeler à l'ordre... comme d'habitude...

Puis ils sortirent enfin de table et Baekhyun aida Jongin à se remettre sur ses pieds, toujours aussi inutilement, se retrouvant tout contre lui, quand Chen le bouscula... « sans faire exprès »...

« -Et bien ! Dit Jongin dans un sourire à vous faire chavirer. C'est moi qui suis blessé et c'est toi qui tiens plus debout ?

« -Désolé. Dit Baekhyun, gêné, s'écartant de lui, avant de lancer un regard furibond à Chen qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Puis, étant donné que c'était leur tour, Baekhyun se retrouva sans la cuisine avec ce casse-pieds de Chen, afin de faire la vaisselle.

...

Lavant la-dite vaisselle, tandis que Chen l'essuyait au fur et à mesure, Baekhyun ne lui adressait pas un mot, mais il sentait bien que son ami l'observait avec insistance, il attendait donc qu'il se décide, ça n'allait pas tarder il le savait.

Et l'attente ne fut pas longue, car Chen ferma la porte de la cuisine et...

« - _Baekhyun..._

« - _Putain Chen tu fais chier !_ Chuchota-t-il mécontent. _A quoi tu joues ?_

« - _Non mais je rêve ! Déjà tu vas te calmer ! Et ensuite, c'est pas moi qui joue, c'est toi ! Je ne te comprend plus Baekhyun, c'est de pire en pire !_

 _« -Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre..._

 _« -Ça c'est faux et tu le sais !_

Baekhyun baissa la tête, il avait raison.

« - _Tu ne_ _pe_ _ux pas te comporter comme ça avec lui, tu en fais trop ! On croirais que tu le cherches !_

 _« -C'est faux._

 _« -C'est vrai ! Si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, si tu restes dans ton idée débile de ne plus jamais céder à un mec, de ne pas céder à CE mec, il faut que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour comme ça ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de..._

 _« -Je ne peux pas..._ souffla-t-il dans une grimace.

« - _Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix Baekhyun ! Est-ce que tu as vu comment il te regarde ?_

Fronçant le front, Baekhyun releva les yeux sur lui.

« - _Visiblement non... Son regard sur toi a changé Baekhyun ! Si ton petit jeu était un jeu de_ _séduction_ _pour le faire craquer, je te dirais Bravo ! Car_ _ç_ _a marche du_ _tonnerre_ _! Mais là, tu es en train de créer quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas et_ _ça_ _va finir par te péter à la gueule. Il faut que tu arrête_ _s_ _net tout ça, ou tu va le regretter Baekhyun..._

 _« -Comment je fais ça ?_

 _« -Déjà évite le !_

 _« -Mais... il va croire que je suis fâché contre lui si je fais ça..._

 _« -On s'en fout puisque ce n'est pas le cas !_

 _« -Tu as peut-être raison..._

 _« -Pas « peut-être » Baekhyun ! J'ai raison ! A partir de maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir à distance raisonnable de lui. En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard... parce que vraiment, Jongin te regarde d'une manière que ne laisse pas beaucoup de doute sur ce qu'il a dans la tête et... Bordel ! Reste loin de lui !_

 _«_ _-OK..._ Dit Baekhyun du bout des lèvres, en reprenant la lavage de la vaisselle, tandis que Chen se postait près de lui, pressant son épaule.

« - _Tu peux aussi tout simplement accepter tes sentiments pour lui et lui laisser une chance de..._

« -Non ! Dit-il sèchement.

« -T'es trop con... Dit Chen en balançant le torchon qu'il avait à la main, sur le plan de travail, avant de sortir, énervé.

Baekhyun qui l'avait regarder partir, baissa alors les yeux sur le torchon abandonné là, le fixant sans le voir, se sentant tout à coup aussi abandonné que ce vulgaire bout de tissus...

Puis se reprenant quand Lay apporta deux verres oubliés sur la table, il termina sa tâche, essuya la vaisselle rapidement, avant de filer dans sa chambre, sans porter la moindre attention à quiconque. Pour ne pas croiser le regard plein de reproches de Chen mais aussi et surtout le regard de Jongin et y voir ces choses dont Chen lui avait parlé.

...

Enfermé dans sa chambre, il décida alors de lire un livre qu'il avait depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait jamais ouvert. C'était l'occasion et un bon moyen d'être occupé, tout en restant isolé. Demain il trouverait autre chose...

…

Allongé sur son lit, la tête en appuis sur le mur derrière lui, il avait lu presque trois chapitres de son roman, quand on frappa à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

« -Ah tu es là ! Dit ChanYeol en souriant. Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

« -Je suis là. Dit Baekhyun en répondant à son sourire.

« -Oh mais tu es en train de lire. Excuse moi, je ne vais pas de déranger plus longtemps.

« -Tu ne me déranges pas Chan.

« -OK. Dans ce cas... Dit-il en venant jusqu'à son lit, avant de s'y jeter.

« -T'es vraiment un gamin ! Dit Baekhyun amusé, en relâchant son chevet, auquel il s'était précipitamment accroché pour ne pas tomber de son lit.

« -Ouais !

Ils rirent alors tous les deux et ChanYeol s'allongea correctement de coté, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

« -Pourquoi tu te cache ? Lui dit-il alors.

« -Je ne me cache pas, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

« -Allez allez... Arrête. D'habitude, quand on est en repos, tu passes ton temps à sauter partout, à faire le con et là t'es enfermé dans ta chambre, affalé sur ton lit.

« -Heu... Tu passes ton temps à sauter partout et à faire le con aussi d'habitude et là tu es affalé sur mon lit aussi !

« -Oui mais sans toi c'est pas drôle...

« -Tu m'en diras tant. Dit Baekhyun en riant.

« -Alors ?

« -Alors quoi ?

« -Pourquoi tu te caches ici ?

« -Mais je ne me cache pas ! Je lis !

« -Comme ça... tout à coup... tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle passion ?

« -Oui. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai ce bouquin et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de le lire.

ChanYeol le regarda alors en faisant une moue suppliante.

« -Non je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant de l'avoir terminé ! Va embêter Sehun, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses longues jambes, ça lui permettrait de se les dégourdir en te courant après.

« -Tu me vires là ! Je me trompe ?

« -Non tu ne te trompes pas, je suis bien en train de te virer. Dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

« -C'est pas gentil. Bouda ChanYeol en extirpant sa grande carcasse du lit de son ami. Faux frère !

« -Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime. Dit-il alors que ChanYeol lui tirait la langue, avant de quitter la pièce en riant.

Et tandis qu'il allait le rappeler pour qu'il ferme la porte, Jongin passa dans le couloir et leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, lui bloquant ses mots au fond de la gorge.

Bordel ! Son cœur venait de faire un bond terrible dans sa poitrine !

Et c'est en soufflant, qu'il se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux clos, pour se remettre, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Enfin... Disons qu'essayer de reprendre sa lecture aurait été un mot plus juste.

Merde. A cause de ce que lui avait dit Chen, il avait maintenant une sensation étrange en regardant Jongin. Comme si un voile invisible, qui avait toujours été là, dressé entre eux, venait de tomber.

Était-ce les paroles de Chen qui l'avaient perturbé au point qu'il se faisait maintenant des films ou était-ce réel ?

Mais non mais non c'est du délire !

 _« Concentre toi et termine ce livre ! »_ Se dit-il en secouant la tête.

…

Deux chapitres plus tard, chapitres qu'il aurait été incapable de résumer tant ses yeux lisaient les lignes alors que son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, un froissement de tissus le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« -Hyung... Dit la voix de Jongin, le faisant sursauter.

« - _Oui ?_ Dit-il d'une voix étranglée, en relevant les yeux sur lui, son cœur faisant un nouveau bond vertigineux.

« -Je m'ennuie... Dit-il dans une moue enfantine. Tout le monde est occupé, je peux te tenir compagnie ?

Déglutissant, Baekhyun bougea les lèvres, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« -Pardon, je te dérange aussi... Commença Jongin qui repartait déjà.

Et ce fut plus fort que lui.

« -Non ! Reste ! Dit-il brusquement.

Jongin se retourna alors vers lui et sourit.

« -T'es sûr ?

« -Oui oui... viens... Dit-il en penchant la tête, tapotant la place près de lui.

Le sourire de Jongin s'agrandit alors, tandis qu'il venait à présent vers lui et Baekhyun se maudit lui même.

Bordel il était en train de jouer avec le feu.

Mais Jongin grimpait déjà sur son lit et c'était trop tard pour revenir sur ses paroles.

Et quand il s'approcha plus près qu'il ne le prévoyait, qu'il se colla contre lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse, son bras gauche s'enroulant autour de lui, Baekhyun écarta les bras pour le laisser s'installer, à bout de souffle.

Ce câlin n'était pas anormal, ils étaient tous très proches maintenant et il leur arrivait à tous de se blottir les uns contre les autres, devant la télévision par exemple, comme une nichée de petits chiens, comme des frères, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Jongin changeait la donne. Et si Jongin ressentait lui aussi des choses pour lui, comme lui disait Chen, ce câlin n'avait plus la même signification. Ce câlin n'était plus si innocent ! Et ils le savaient tous les deux !

Merde. Il devait vraiment prendre ses distances avec lui, c'était une certitude à présent.

« - _Ton cœur bat vite._ Dit Jongin tout bas.

Gêné, Baekhyun déglutit de nouveau.

« - _Ah bon ?_ Dit-il innocemment, d'une voix peu assurée.

Comment calmer les battements de son cœur maintenant ?

« - _C'est moi qui te fai_ _s_ _cet effet ?_ Poursuivit-il comme une confidence.

Baekhyun baissa la tête vers lui, plantant son regard sur ses cheveux, se demandant en cet instant, si son visage, qu'il ne pouvait voir, était sérieux ou amusé.

« - _Ne sois pas si_ _prétentieux_ _gamin._ Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur sa tête.

« - _J'ai bien le droit de rêver non ?_ Chuchota-t-il, tandis que Baekhyun qui enfouissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, venait de les immobiliser à ses mots.

« - _Arrête de dire des bêtises et laisse moi lire mon livre._ Dit-il en levant son roman devant ses yeux de sa main droite, serrant un peu plus le livre, quand il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait.

« - _OK. Je me tais._ Dit Jongin en resserrant le bras qui enserrait son ventre, frottant sa joue contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec un oreiller confortable.

Et Baekhyun ferma les yeux, tandis que sa main gauche lui caressait la tête le plus naturellement du monde.

« - _Ton cœur bat encore plus vite._ Dit Jongin presque imperceptiblement.

« - _Laisse mon cœur tranquille._ Répondit Baekhyun, tout aussi bas, dans un souffle.

…

Puis, les yeux posés sur les lignes de son livre, Baekhyun ne pensait plus qu'à sa main qui caressait toujours sa tête, la chaleur de sa joue, de son corps contre lui, de tous leurs points de contact, de son bras qui l'enserrait...

Et il pensa un instant qu'il aurait aimé figer le temps et rester là, avec lui et ne plus jamais bouger, pour qu'il ne parte jamais plus loin de lui, qu'il ne le quitte jamais.

…

Puis, au bout d'une demie heure, pendant laquelle aucun d'eux deux ne prononça le moindre mot, Jongin replia son bras gauche sa main glissant jusqu'à son ventre, où il l'arrêta et Baekhyun fut traversé d'un frisson.

« - _Baekhyun ?_ Dit-il tout bas.

« - _Oui ?_

« - _Tu apprends ces deux pages de ton roman par cœurs ?_

« - _Non pourquoi ?_

« - _Parce que tu ne tournes pas les pages..._

« - _Mais si !_ Dit-il en se sentant rougir, car c'était vrai.

« - _Hm hm..._ Fit Jongin en bougeant imperceptiblement la tête en signe de négation.

« - _Si..._

Jongin releva alors tout à coup la tête pour le regarder... Et il était près... Mon Dieu ce qu'il était près de lui...

« - _Non._ Répéta-t-il du bout des lèvres, son regard planté dans le sien.

« - **JONGIN !** Dit soudainement la voix de Chen, les faisant sursauter comme des déments.

S'écartant rapidement de Baekhyun, Jongin se redressa alors pour voir Chen qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« -Oui Hyung ?

« -Je crois que Sehun te cherche. Dit-il, son regard sévèrement planté dans celui de Baekhyun qui ne savait plus où se mettre, face à sa claire désapprobation de son comportement, après les sages recommandations qu'il lui avait fait quelques temps plus tôt.

« -OK j'y vais. A plus tard Baekhyun. Dit-il en sortant.

« -A plus tard. Dit Baekhyun en regardant Chen s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Et c'est après un dernier regard mécontent, sans un mot, que Chen s'éclipsa à son tour.

Seul tout à coup, Baekhyun se sentit à nouveau abandonné. Il tombait inexorablement dans un puits sans fond qu'il avait lui même creusé et même Chen n'était plus là pour l'aider à remonter. Même s'il se doutait bien que Sehun ne cherchait pas Jongin...

Et tout à coup, ce fut comme une évidence.

« -Merde ! Se dit-il à voix haute, tandis qu'il se levait précipitamment de son lit pour courir à sa porte.

Là, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir et referma la porte, avant de retourner à son lit et s'y recoucher de coté, en prenant bien soin de garder son livre à la main pour que sa simulation soit parfaite.

Quand Sehun allait lui dire que, non il ne le cherchait pas, Jongin allait certainement revenir !

Alors s'il le découvrait endormit, il ferait demi-tour ! Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'éviter.

…

Et il avait eut raison.

Quelques dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, il n'aurait su dire, deux petits coups furent donnés à sa porte et il ferma les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement et quelques pas et froissements de tissus lui indiquèrent que la personne était rentrée dans la pièce.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit lui.

Puis, son livre lui fut ôté de la main, très certainement posé quelque part et les pas s'éloignèrent.

Ouvrant alors à peine les yeux, bouffé par la curiosité, il reconnu tout de suite ce dos. C'était bien lui.

Et quand ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui, Baekhyun souffla doucement pour calmer ses palpitations devenues folles.

Puis le temps passant, tandis qu'il restait allongé ainsi, il finit par s'endormir réellement.

../..


	2. Chapter 2

**Forcer le Destin**

 **ou**

 **Quand un ami veut votre bonheur.**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Baekhyun se réveilla enfin, une douce odeur de nourriture lui chatouillant le nez, lui indiqua que l'heure du repas était proche et il se leva.

Passant par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu, il s'observa sans le miroir un instant.

« -Si tu veux pas te mettre dans la merde, garde tes distances ! Dit-il à son reflet. _« Mais est-ce que je en suis pas déjà dans la merde ? »_ Se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour rejoindre le salon.

...

Là, il aida D.O et Suho à mettre la table pour ne pas être désœuvré et isolé d'une quelconque manière avec Jongin, mais se retrouva automatiquement assis auprès de lui à table.

Toutefois, il évita la moindre attention envers lui, le moindre regard direct, le moindre toucher, d'une manière si naturelle, que personne ne sembla remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

Chen, lui, lui souriait à nouveau.

Il avait remarqué ses efforts et semblait satisfait de sa prestation, ce qui le soulagea grandement.

Il avait besoin de son complice de toujours pour affronter cette torture qu'était de garder ses distances avec Jongin, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de le toucher.

Son esprit contradictoire qui voulait être à la fois proche de Jongin alors qu'il refusait son attirance pour lui, le mettait dans un étrange état et il ne savait pas comment il ferait s'il n'avait pas Chen, son ange gardien, assis sur son épaule pour l'aiguiller et le soutenir.

…

Puis, vint la fin du repas et Baekhyun pu souffler quand Jongin et Sehun, dont s'était le tour, s'occupèrent de la corvée de vaisselle, tandis que Chen le tirait par le bras pour aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

…

« -Bien joué. Lui dit Chen, quand ils furent isolés à l'extérieur. T'as fait ça à la perfection. Tu as réussit à garder tes distances sans faire distant, c'est remarquable !

Baekhyun sourit en regardant au loin.

« -Par contre, c'est trop tard ! Continua Chen d'un ton plus sérieux, qui le fit se tourner vers lui, étonné.

« -Quoi ?

« -C'était quoi ce cirque cet après midi dans ta chambre ? Bordel ! Vous faisiez quoi ? C'est... Merde Baekhyun !

« -Je sais, je sais, t'énerves pas, j'ai merdé, je ne m'attendais pas à..

« -A quoi ? Putain ! Il était à moitié vautré sur toi ! Sut TOI bordel ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne pouvais pas empêcher un tel rapprochement !

« -Je sais merde je sais... c'était trop tard il a..

« -Tu l'as laissé faire Baekhyun ! Tu lui a ouvert une brèche et il s'y est engouffré !

« -Mais oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Il s'ennuyait, j'ai accepté qu'il reste et..

« -Tu as accepté qu'il reste ou tu lui as dit de venir ?

Baekhyun détourna alors le regard.

« - _Un peu des deux..._ Souffla-t-il.

« -Oh merde. Tu lui as vraiment ouvert une superbe brèche.

« -Oui mais t'as vu tout à l'heure j'étais..

« -C'est trop tard. Le coupa Chen.

« -Mais non.

« -Si Baekhyun. Pendant tout ce temps où tu as tout fait pour être distant, il n'a fait que te regarder. Tu faisais tellement tout pour éviter de regarder dans sa direction que tu n'as rien remarqué... Tu ne l'as même pas vu te servir à boire, pas à tout le monde, juste à toi. Il a ramassé ta serviette, il a même frôlé ta main du bout des doigts à plusieurs reprises, sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Il sourit à chaque mot qui passe tes lèvres, il regarde ta bouche, te détaille des yeux... il est amoureux de toi, tu comprends ?

« - _Non..._ Souffla-t-il.

« -Si ! Tu l'as cherché Baekhyun. Et tu l'aimes aussi bordel ! Accepte le !

« -Non !

« -Mais tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? T'épuiser à le fuir jour après jour ?

« -Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Chen... aide moi...

« -Que veux tu que je fasse ?

« -Chen...

« -Accepte le, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller maintenant. Tu l'aimes et il est dingue de toi aussi, refuser ça c'est de la folie.

« -C'est hors de question !

« -Merde, Baekhyun... Tant pis pour toi je… je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi... Dit-il en retournant à l'intérieur, le laissant en plan pour la troisième fois de la journée.

...

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte coulissante de la terrasse s'ouvrit à nouveau et Baekhyun sourit.

« -Tu as trouvé une solution finalement ? Dit-il avant de se retourner, découvrant avec effarement, que ce n'était pas Chen, mais Jongin, qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte et il se leva brusquement pour lui faire face.

« -Une solution ? Tu as un problème ? Dit Jongin inquiet.

« -Non, c'est rien, laisse tomber.

« - _Ok.._ Dit-il tout bas.

Il semblait décontenancé et Baekhyun eut soudainement peur de comprendre pourquoi.

« -J'aimerais te parler. Finit-il par dire.

« -Non ! Dit Baekhyun, comme un réflexe. Plus tard si tu veux. Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte restée ouverte, son issue de secours.

Mais Jongin lui agrippa le bras pour le retenir quand il dû le contourner pour passer et Baekhyun baissa la tête.

« -S'il te plaît Baekhyun, il faut vraiment que je te parle je... c'est important.

Sans réponse de la part de Baekhyun qui fixait le sol, Jongin se posta devant lui.

« -Je ne sais pas comment dire ça... Commença-t-il, hésitant.

« - _Alors ne le dis pas._ Chuchota Baekhyun en se triturant les doigts, sans relever les yeux sur lui.

« -Si ! Il... Il faut que je te le dise, je... J'ai remarqué l'intérêt que tu me portes et je voulais que tu saches que c'est réciproque. Dit-il d'une traite.

Relevant les yeux sur lui, Baekhyun le regarda en fronçant le front.

« -De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il dans une foireuse tentative de se défiler.

« -Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi Baekhyun, ça fait un moment maintenant et... et...

Et dans un relent de comédie qui l'aurait fait vomir lui même, Baekhyun grimaça de dégoût.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu... Commença-t-il en se reculant. Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? Tu... Amoureux de toi ? Moi ? Mais t'es dingue ! T'es un mec Jongin ! T'es en plein délire !

« - _Baekhyun..._ Dit Jongin visiblement blessé.

Mais Baekhyun tenait là son échappatoire et il s'y engouffra comme un lâche.

« -On est des mecs merde ! J'aurais jamais cru que... que toi... Dit-il en grimaçant d'avantage. Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Et tu croyais que moi aussi j'étais... J'hallucine ! Merci beaucoup mais non merci, je ne mange pas de ce pain là Moi !

Jongin était à présent livide, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« -En tous cas, à partir de maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester loin de moi ! … Putain j'aurais jamais cru que t'étais de ce bord. Dit-il en le contournant, tandis que Jongin, la tête baissée, fixait le sol, comme absent.

« -Et je te le répète. Insista Baekhyun, une putain de douleur dans le cœur. Tu ne m'approches plus. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

« - _Oui._ Souffla Jongin sans bouger d'un cil, tandis que Baekhyun retournait à l'intérieur, étouffé de dégoût de lui même.

Mais il avait à peine mit un pied dans le salon, qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Chen, qui avait assisté à la scène et tout entendu, furieux comme jamais et Baekhyun s'enfuit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Et comme il s'en doutait, la porte se rouvrit presque immédiatement, brusquement et Chen rentra comme une bombe en claquant la porte derrière lui, avant de venir à lui en trois grandes enjambées et de lui administrer une monumentale gifle que Baekhyun avait vu venir, mais qu'il ne chercha pas à éviter.

Les larmes aux yeux, il amena alors sa main à sa joue brûlante et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, la tête basse.

« -Tu me dégoûtes ! Cracha Chen en le regardant s'effondrer sur le sol. Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ? Le salir comme ça ? J'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais un truc pareil. Tu me fais honte !

« - _J_ _e_ _sais..._ Dit-il tout bas, la gorge serrée, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« - **J'en ai rien à foutre que tu le sais !** Cria-t-il, avant de se tempérer pour ne pas rameuter tout le dortoir. Tu... tu l'as blessé délibérément. Tu t'es comporté comme une merde ! Une ordure homophobe et... et putain c'est dégueulasse ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur... Et avec une telle haine sur le visage en plus ! Et là je te dis Bravo ! T'as été super crédible, je te félicite, c'était ta meilleure prestation, j'ai cru être devant quelqu'un d'autre... Bordel, tu es le pire des crétins que j'ai jamais vu... Mais tu t'en tireras pas comme ça...

« - _Chen..._

« -Tu vas devoir faire face à ça ! Tu vas réparer je te le jure. Fini les conneries ! Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et claquer la porte derrière lui.

…

Plus tard... Anéanti de culpabilité et de douleur, Baekhyun se releva péniblement du sol où il était resté prostré, pour rejoindre son lit où il s'échoua sans plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Comment avait-il pu faire un truc pareil à Jongin ? Jamais ça ne lui serait venu à l'esprit... si seulement il ne s'était pas retrouvé coincé...

« - _Jongin..._ Gémit-il douloureusement.

Et c'est épuisé de pleurer qu'il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

…

Le lendemain, la honte qui imprégnait chaque fibre de son corps, cloîtra Baekhyun dans son lit.

Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Jongin et ne savait pas si les autres étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Alors il feignit de se sentir mal et resta au lit, dans le noir... comme un lâche... encore.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Chen, qui le laissa tranquille toute la journée, mais vint l'obliger à se bouger, une fois le soir venu.

« -Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ce lit et commencer à assumer tes conneries Baekhyun ! Lui dit-il en ôtant la couverture sous laquelle il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille.

« - _Comment va Jongin ?_ Dit-il, les larmes montant à ses yeux rien que de prononcer son prénom.

« -Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

« - _Oui._ Dit-il, la voix éraillée, tandis qu'une larme coulait au coin de son œil.

« -Il fait bonne figure... mais son regard est éteint, tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal Baekhyun, vraiment beaucoup de mal...

« - _J'ai jamais voulu ça..._

« -Non, mais tu l'as fait !

« -...

« -Mais je sais comment arranger ça et tu vas assumer je te le jure.

« -Comment ?

« -Tu verras bien. Maintenant tu sors d'ici, tu vas prendre une douche et manger quelque chose. D.O. T'a mit à manger de coté il me semble.

Mais Baekhyun ne bougea pas d'un cil, comme paralysé.

« -Baekhyun...

Relevant les yeux sur lui, Baekhyun se mordilla la lèvre et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, avant de se lever.

« -Allez ! A la douche ! Je t'attend dans la cuisine.

Baekhyun acquiesça et Chen sortit, tandis qu'il prenait des vêtements de rechange et filait dans la salle de bain.

…

Immobile sous la douche, les mains sur le mur carrelé, la tête baissée, Baekhyun tentait désespérément de contenir ses larmes.

Pleurer...

Lui qui fuyait l'amour pour ne plus jamais souffrir, avait trouvé le moyen de souffrir quand même.

Mais la peur de se faire rejeter et de ressentir cette atroce douleur, était si puissante, qu'il ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Ses deux premiers amours, ses deux premiers et uniques relations dans lesquelles il s'était donné âme... et corps, quelques années plus tôt, avaient tourné court... l'une, puis l'autre, comme une malédiction... quand à chaque fois, ses petits amis l'avaient jeté comme un chien... pour d'autres... mieux que lui... et laissé sur le carreau, anéantis de peine et de douleur.

Et de peur de revivre ça à nouveau, il avait décidé de ne plus jamais s'abandonner à un mec... qui finirait par le rejeter aussi, fatalement et le ferait souffrir à nouveau. Se disant qu'il finirait par se trouver une femme, dont il ne tomberait jamais amoureux et qui n'aurait donc jamais le pouvoir de lui faire autant de mal.

Et entrer à la SM aurait dû l'aider à s'isoler... Mais quand Jongin était apparu dans sa vie, il avait pas réalisé à temps que son cœur s'était éprit de lui. Et ses bonnes résolutions mises à mal, il n'avait aujourd'hui, réussir qu'à faire souffrir Jongin. Et il se trouvait là... comme un con... à avoir mal de lui avoir fait du mal. L'amour n'était tout simplement qu'un poison !

…

Une demie heure plus tard environ, Baekhyun sortit enfin de la douche. Se séchant, s'habillant mécaniquement et lentement, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Ressortant ensuite très vite pour ne pas se dégonfler, il prit la direction de la cuisine en essayant d'être discret, mais c'était sans compter sur ChanYeol, qui le vit et le salua.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui et Suho se leva pour venir à lui, suivit de près par Lay, qui voulaient savoir s'il allait bien, l'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur leurs visages et il s'en voulu de leur mentir.

Les rassurant alors sur son état, ils s'écartèrent de lui... et bien que son subconscient lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, sentant une étrange sensation quelque peu sur sa gauche, Baekhyun tourna la tête dans cette direction et son regard se planta fatalement dans celui de Jongin qui le fixait.

Et son cœur fit un bond, avant de se serrer douloureusement.

Il ne souriait pas, il ne faisait pas la gueule, il ne paraissait pas triste non plus... en fait... son visage ne reflétait pas la moindre émotion, que du vide.

Un vide effrayant qui changeait son regard habituellement doux et velouté, en un trou noir et profond, dans lequel Baekhyun eut soudainement l'impression de suffoquer et clignant brusquement des yeux, il détourna la tête et s'enfuit vers la cuisine où il savait qu'il retrouverait Chen.

…

Poussant la porte, il entra alors comme une furie et la referma de ses deux mains sur lesquelles il posa son front, les yeux clos.

« -Baekhyun... Commença Chen pour le prévenir, mais...

« - _Je ne peux plus le regarder en face..._ Gémit Baekhyun dans une grimace.

« -J'espère bien ! Dit la voix de D.O, le faisant sursauter et se tourner vers lui en même temps que Chen.

« -T'es au courant ? S'étonna ce dernier, tandis que Baekhyun restait figé, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de ceux de D.O. Qui ne semblait pas fâché.

« -Oui... Jongin me dit tout et hier soir ne fit pas exception...

Chen se tourna alors vers Baekhyun qui ne bougeait toujours pas et baissa les yeux... Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui dans cette situation...

« -Et... Commença D.O. Merde Baekhyun, tu papillonnait autour de lui j'ai cru... c'est moi qui lui ai dit de se jeter à l'eau... j'aurais jamais cru que... Dit-il en se grattant nerveusement le sourcil. Pourquoi tu lui as dit toutes ces choses horribles ?

Les larmes lui montant immédiatement aux yeux, elles inondèrent instantanément le visage de Baekhyun qui se décomposait de peine et D.O. vint rapidement jusqu'à lui.

« -Tu as flippé hein ? Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Baekhyun éclata alors en sanglots et D.O qui n'eut besoin d'aucune autre réponse, le prit dans ses bras, où Baekhyun se laissa échouer sans résistance.

« -J'en étais sûr... c'est ce que je lui ai dit... Continua D.O. Ces mots ne pouvaient pas venir de toi, c'était pas toi... Pourtant tu les lui as dit et j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à le convaincre, mais il a comprit... Jongin ne te déteste pas... c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire mais... il souffre... tu lui as fait du mal et ça je n'y peut rien... il t'aime trop pour... pourquoi tu l'as rejeté Baekhyun ?

Baekhyun fit non de la tête en hoquetant, ne répondant pas et D.O. se tourna vers Chen, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse que Baekhyun semblait incapable de lui donner.

Leurs regards restèrent plantés l'un dans l'autre quelques secondes et Chen lui fit un sourire contrit.

« -Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Dit-il en lui indiquant deux avec ses doigts, dans l'espoir d'être assez clair.

D.O. Acquiesça alors et desserra son étreinte sur Baekhyun, dont il se saisit à nouveau du visage pour qu'il le regarde.

« -Tu souffres visiblement autant que lui Baekhyun... Lui dit-il en essuyant délicatement ses larmes de ses pouces, qui furent immédiatement remplacées par d'autres. Tu ne veux vraiment pas de lui ?

Baekhyun fit non de la tête en détournant le regard et D.O. Ferma les yeux en soufflant.

« -Mon Dieu, Baekhyun... Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'erreur que tu fais... _Je peux te jurer que si j'avais eut la moindre chance avec lui, je l'aurais saisit sans aucune hésitation..._ Avoua-t-il tout bas.

Baekhyun le regarda alors avec de grands yeux et D.O. fit un demi sourire, avant de relâcher son visage, se grattant à nouveau le sourcil dans un geste nerveux et gêné de parler de ça à quelqu'un pour la première fois.

« -Mais il n'y a pas de place pour moi... il n'y a que toi... que toi dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche, tu es partout Baekhyun... quel gâchis... Finit-il en se détournant de lui, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

« -...

« -En tous cas, sois rassuré, il ne fera rien pour te contrarier, alors il gardera ses distances avec toi comme tu lui as demandé. Dit-il en lui refaisant face. Mais laisse moi te dire que tu fais une belle erreur en ne lui accordant pas une chance de te prouver que tu peux lui faire confiance... Dit-il d'un air grave. Mais c'est ta vie hein !? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je t'ai mit à manger de coté, tu n'as qu'à le faire réchauffer.

Puis il quitta la pièce et Baekhyun se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui était derrière lui.

« -…

« -Il va te le souffler sous le nez à la première occasion, tu en as bien conscience n'est ce pas ? Dit Chen en se postant devant lui. C'est de là que vient son indulgence. Mais moi je ne change pas d'avis pour autant, parce que tu n'as pas uniquement foutu la merde dans ta propre vie, tu as aussi empoisonné celle de Jongin inutilement. Il te suffirait juste d'avoir un peu de courage... tu as la trouille et cette peur te fait peut-être louper la seule occasion que tu croiseras dans ta vie d'être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime aussi... je ne peux pas rester les bras croiser et te regarder foutre en l'air cette ultime chance...

« -Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui dit-il, un air de défi dans le regard.

Chen se pencha vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien sans se démonter.

« -Je vais te faire céder... je vais te pousser jusqu'au bord de ce précipice qui te fait si peur et tu vas t'y jeter à corps perdu par toi même... Dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Baekhyun en resta bouche bée devant tant d'assurance et Chen lui décocha un clin d'œil, avant de se redresser.

« -Bientôt tu te plaindras d'avoir perdu autant de temps... Finit-il en s'éclipsant.

Incrédule, Baekhyun fronça le front. Que voulait-il dire sous ses tonnes de métaphores ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à tout ça, se dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

…

Puis au bout d'un moment, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps tant il était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, Baekhyun réalisa qu'il était toujours dans la cuisine et c'est sans grand appétit, malgré son estomac vide, qu'il réchauffa ce que D.O. lui avait réservé, avant de s'installer à la petite table d'appoint pour manger par petites bouchées, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

…

Une heure plus tard, dans son lit, il se dit enfin que oui... oui il voulait Jongin. Que Jongin l'aimait vraiment. Il l'avait dit à D.O. à qui il disait tout et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en douter. A quoi bon souffrir tous les deux, alors qu'il lui suffirait de lui dire oui... oui... oui oui oui oui oui... non... Non il ne pouvait pas c'était impossible ! Un jour ou l'autre, Jongin se lasserait de lui et le laisserait tomber, c'était sûr !

Il ne voulait pas souffrir non...

 _« Mais tu souffres déjà... »_ Lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

...

 _« Tu souffres de ne pas l'avoir, juste parce que tu as peur de souffrir en le perdant... »_

…

 _« C'est le merdier dans ta tête Baekie, mets un peu d'ordre avant toute chose... »_

…

 _« Et bordel, di_ _s_ _à tes yeux d'arrêter de chialer ! »_

Et c'est en prenant la décision de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, prendre l'air, faire autre chose et surtout penser à autre chose, pour se reposer l'esprit, qu'il s'endormir. Sûr qu'après quelques jours, il pourrait prendre une décision nette et sans appel, sur son acceptation ou son refus définitif d'entamer une relation avec Jongin... s'il voulait encore de lui... Voulait-il encore de lui ? Et si oui... Voudrait-il encore de lui demain ?

…

Mais cette nouvelle résolution était plus facile à penser qu'à faire dans sa situation.

Ils vivaient sous le même toit ! Comment ne pas penser à lui quand il était susceptible de le voir aux quatre coins du dortoir ? Comment faire pour ne pas sentir sa présence quand il se retrouvait inexorablement assis à coté de lui à chaque repas ? Comment ?

Impossible !

Et le regard vide de Jongin n'arrangeait rien, il l'obsédait même !

Alors quand certains membres du groupe sortaient et que Jongin n'était pas du groupe, il allait avec eux, quand Jongin sortait avec d'autres, il restait au dortoir... et hier... jeudi, quand personne ne bougea parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes, il resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour les repas...

Mais bien qu'il avait réussit à convaincre ses yeux de rester secs... jamais son esprit ne lui laissa la moindre seconde de répit... pas une...


	3. Chapter 3

**Forcer le Destin**

 **ou**

 **Quand un ami veut votre bonheur.**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **.**

* * *

.

Vendredi... Plus que trois jours et ils allaient reprendre le boulot et ce matin Baekhyun se réveilla avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il n'avait que peu dormit et c'est sans grand entrain qu'il se leva vers neuf heures pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Chen, ChanYeol et Xiumin étaient déjà debout eux aussi et il se surprit à sourire, quand ChanYeol raconta en riant que Chen l'avait enfermé dans son placard et que heureusement, Xiumin avait entendu ses appels depuis la chambre voisine et était venu le délivrer.

Ils semblaient tous de très bonne humeur et ça lui fit du bien.

Chen lança ensuite l'idée d'aller faire du shopping et les autres acclamèrent son idée avec joie, tandis qu'il se contentait de hausser les épaules... Si Jongin voulait y aller avec eux, il resterait là... Autant pour lui, que pour Jongin lui même... il ne voulait pas non plus l'incommoder en lui imposant sa présence, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir d'avantage.

Puis, dans l'heure suivante, tous les membres du groupe se réveillèrent les uns après les autres, dont Jongin qui accepta la proposition de Chen d'un simple hochement de tête.

Ils y allaient tous et Baekhyun s'inventa une monumentale migraine, pour ne pas se faire embarquer de force, quand Suho proposa de partir le plus tôt possible afin de manger au centre commercial et que l'idée fut validée à l'unanimité.

Chen lui jeta alors un regard étrange, accompagné d'un sourire et Baekhyun qui ne su qu'en penser, répondit à son sourire, avant d'aller s'isoler dans sa chambre... il avait une migraine affreuse après tout.

…

Une heure plus tard, après un brouhaha monstre, la porte de l'entrée claqua, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient partis et Baekhyun sortit de sa chambre, sursautant de peur quand il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui dans le couloir.

« -Bordel, tu m'as fait flipper ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« -Tu es sûr que tu ne veut pas venir avec nous ? Dit Chen.

« -Oui. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« -Mais on va y passer la journée, c'est con, il manque que toi.

« -Je sais mais non...

« -Tu n'as pas mal à la tête hein ? Dit-il en ôtant sa veste.

« -Non, c'était une excuse pour qu'on me fiche la paix.

« -Tu sais que dès lundi tu vas avoir du mal à éviter de te retrouver dans la même pièce que lui ?

« -Je le sais bien oui. Dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Chen secoua la tête et posa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, avant de le suivre.

« -Tu vas peut-être te retrouver assis à coté de lui dans l'avion, dans le van... Dit-il moqueur. Et puis sur scène vous...

« -Mais tu vas pas m'énumérer tout ! Si ? Dit-il en s'énervant sur une dosette de thé qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer dans la machine.

« -Je ne fais que te rappeler qu'on est un groupe et qu'.. Laisse moi faire ! Tu vas tout casser ! Dit-il en lui prenant la dosette des mains. Tu la mets à l'envers !

Baekhyun grogna en lui laissant la place et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« -J'essaye de me détacher de lui...

« -Tu ne pourras pas.

« -Merci de m'encourager.

« -Tes efforts sont inutiles, alors il est hors de question que je t'encourage. Lui dit-il en lui tendant sa tasse de thé, avant de se remettre devant la machine pour s'en préparer un aussi.

« -Mais tu fais quoi là ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te priver pour me tenir compagnie !

« -Je vais y aller. Tu m'as juste donné envie avec ton thé. Dit-il en retournant dans le salon avec sa tasse.

Baekhyun récupéra alors la sienne sur la table et le rejoignit sur le canapé où il s'était installé.

...

« -T'es grave comme mec hein ? Dit Baekhyun en secouant la tête dans un sourire, faisant rire Chen qui faillit s'étouffer.

« -C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Dit-il une fois remis. T'es plus grave que moi Baek.

Baekhyun baragouina dans sa barbe en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres et Chen le regarda faire du coin de l'œil avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, terminant sa tasse en deux gorgées, Chen posa son coude sur l accoudoir, sa tête sur sa main, tournee vers Baekhyun et il continua de l'observer avaler son thé... gorgée... après gorgée... avec ce sourire en coin qui ne quittait plus son visage.

« -Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Se plaignit Baekhyun quand il remarqua son insistance.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Parce que ça m'énerve ! Dit-il en terminant sa tasse dans une grimace. Ce thé est trop amer, il est dégueulasse !

Puis il la posa sur la table basse avant de se lever.

Mais se sentant étrange tout à coup, il se laissa retomber sur les coussins et Chen sourit franchement.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dit-il toujours plus moqueur. Tu as un soucis ?

« -Je ne sais pas je... S'interrompit-il quand une vague de chaleur le traversa.

Se tournant alors vers Chen, il vit son air amusé et fronça le front.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ?

« -Moi ? Oh rien. Dit-il en souriant encore. Tu as chaud ?

« -Oui je... Comment tu le sais ?

Et Chen rit doucement en se levant.

« -Ce n'est qu'un début. Dit-il en attrapant sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, la mettant rapidement.

« -Un début ? Quoi ? Quoi un début ?

« -Tongkat Ali... Lui dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

« - _Tongkat..._

« -Ali... Le jour est venu Baekhyun...

« -Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est ce que... Tu en as mit dans mon thé ?

« -Oui ! Dit-il fièrement en se redressant devant lui.

« -Mais non mais non ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

« -Pour ton bien... Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du dortoir.

« -Chen ! Où tu vas ?

« -Je passe la journée au centre commercial, tu te souviens ?

« -Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Chen !

« -Prends pas de douche froide, ça sert à rien et évite de te fouler le poignet droit, tu serais emmerdé pour tenir ton micro après...

« -Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? T'es un salaud...

« -Mais nooooooon... Dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Je t'envoie un pompier dès que je l'ai retrouvé. A mon avis, il devrait arriver vite, pour éteindre le feu qui te consume...

« - _Jongin..._ Chuchota Baekhyun.

« - **BINGO !** Dit-il en levant le poing en l'air. Ne résiste pas. Tu voulais du courage et bien maintenant tu vas en avoir à revendre... Amusez vous bien !

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« - **CHE** **EEEEE** **N !** Hurla Baekhyun, comme un dément.

Mais c'était inutile, Chen était parti et ne reviendrait pas de si tôt...

La prochaine personne qui passerait cette porte serait Jongin... et Baekhyun sentit un frisson traverser son corps, rien que de penser à lui.

« - _Oh non merde..._ Gémit-il.

Les effets dévastateurs de l'aphrodisiaque ne firent alors plus que s'amplifier, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre beaucoup trop vite.

Et c'est les mains agrippées aux coussins du canapé qu'il se sentit gonfler dans son pantalon à une vitesse fulgurante.

Son corps lui donnait l'impression de brûler, de se consumer et il se mit alors à transpirer.

Que pouvait-il faire pour stopper ça ?

Le Tongkat Ali était un aphrodisiaque indonésien très puissant et les effets allaient durer des heures ! Il le savait ! Chen leur en avait déjà parlé. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, ici, pendant des heures... Et Jongin allait arriver, il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre !

« - _Non non non..._ Bordel Chen tu fais chier ! Ragea-t-il.

Puis tentant de se lever, il se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes et retomba à nouveau sur les coussins.

Remuant des hanches, tant l'inconfort de son jean s'accentuait, il pressa sa main sur le gonflement, se provoquant un grognement qu'il ne pu retenir.

Sa sensibilité était exacerbée et il n'en revenait pas de l'envie dévorante qu'il avait maintenant, de se masturber pour se délivrer.

Mais quand il allait déboutonner son pantalon, à bout de souffle, il se ravisa soudainement.

Non ! Jongin allait arriver ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ici !

Il aurait bonne mine s'il le surprenait en train de se soulager sur le canapé du salon.

Non non non ! Pas question ! Il devait bouger d'ici ! Il devait rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite !

 _Jongin..._

« -Oh merde... Râla-t-il, quand l'image de Jongin apparaissant devant lui, fit sursauter son sexe dans son pantalon décidément trop serré.

Il n'en pouvait plus... C'était trop... trop...

Et depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne savait plus...

...

Adossé au canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court, c'est alors presque inconsciemment ou justement trop consciemment qu'il amena à nouveau sa main à la bosse de son jean et qu'il pressa fortement, se faisant lâcher un râle, qu'il tenta d'atténuer en serrant les lèvres. Mais pressant une fois de plus, tant ça lui faisait du bien, c'est un long gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, lui faisant rouvrir la bouche sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Toutefois, il s'était entendu et c'est avec effarement qu'il ôta sa main de son sexe, se frustrant lui même, tant il avait envie de plus.

Et c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Jongin apparu...

Par réflexe, Baekhyun attrapa un coussin qui était près de lui pour le poser sur ses cuisses et dissimuler la déformation de son jean, maintenant conséquente, se faisant grogner.

Mais ses yeux étaient à présent fixés sur Jongin et il serra les dents.

Jongin était essoufflé, il avait dû venir en courant et il se demanda pourquoi.

Qu'est ce que Chen avait bien pu lui dire pour que Jongin se sente obligé de rentrer à toute vitesse ?

« - _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Lui dit-il en tentant de dissimuler son propre essoufflement.

« -Tu as réussi à sortir tout seul finalement ? Dit Jongin en s'approchant, la main sur le ventre, dans une difficile tentative de reprendre son souffle.

« -Quoi ? Dit-il, ne comprenant rien, les mains agrippées au coussin sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'il transpirait à présent à grosses gouttes.

« -Il t'avait enfermé où ? Tu as réussi à sortir tout seul ? Répéta Jongin.

« -Mais de quoi tu parles ? Enfermé, quoi enfermé ?

Jongin fronça le front.

« -Chen m'a dit qu'il t'avait enfermé.

« -Comment ça ?

« -Il m'a dit mot pour mot, _« Va voir Baek et délivre le »_... je pensais que... ChanYeol m'a dit qu'il lui avait fait le même coup ce matin j'ai... Alors je suis venu... je suis désolé, je sais que tu m'as dit de garder mes distances, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser enfermé toute la journée, je pouvais pas savoir que...

« - _Et bien maintenant tu sais que c'est pas le cas alors... alors pars._ Finit-il difficilement.

La présence de Jongin amplifiait clairement le phénomène et il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de sa vue.

Mais Jongin fronça le front à nouveau.

« -Tu as l'air fiévreux, ta migraine à empiré ? Dit-il inquiet en s'approchant encore de lui lentement.

 _« Ne t'approche pas ne t'approche pas... »_ Le supplia Baekhyun en silence, comme une prière, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sûr qu'il en pourrait que hurler, tant l'excitation de son corps était puissante à présent.

Mais il ne dit rien et Jongin qui s'accroupit devant lui, posa le dos de ses doigts frais sur son front brûlant et transpirant, lui provoquant un furieux tremblement.

« -Mon Dieu tu es brûlant et... tu trembles... tu … Baekhyun tu es malade, tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite ! S'alarma-t-il. Je vais appeler un médecin !

Et il eut à peine le temps de se relever, que Baekhyun l'avait déjà rattrapé par la manche de sa veste, essoufflé.

« - _Non..._ Arriva-t-il à articuler d'une voix devenue rauque. _Je suis pas malade je..._

« -Arrête ! Dit Jongin en s'accroupissant à nouveau devant lui. Bien sûr que tu es malade et ça a l'air sérieux, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

« - _Jongin... je suis... je_ _ne_ _suis pas malade... c'est Chen... c'est le Tong... Tongkat..._

Jongin en tressaillit en comprenant.

« -Tongkat Ali ?

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« -Quel enfoiré ! Pourquoi il t'as fait ça ? Ça va prendre des heures à se dissiper ! Tu devrais prendre une douche froide !

Baekhyun secoua la tête énergiquement.

« - _Ça_ _servira_ _it_ _à rien... il m_ _e_ _l'a dit... tu... Pars Jongin._

« -Mais il faut faire quelque chose, tu peux pas rester comme ça ! Et c'est sûrement des conneries, une douche froide ne pourra te faire que du bien ! Allez ! Dit-il en se relevant, avant de lui attraper le bras pour l'obliger à se relever.

« - _Non Jongin..._

« -Bouge ! Dit-il en l'entraînant dans l'appartement en direction de la salle de bain.

Grimaçant d'inconfort et d'une certaine douleur, provoquée par l'engoncement de son érection dans son jean, Baekhyun se laissa tout de même entraîner.

Mais l'envie de l'arrêter et de le plaquer contre le mur pour se frotter à lui, lui vint à l'esprit et l'envie en devint dévorante.

Alors serrant les dents de toutes ses forces, il repoussa ce puissant désir.

Hors de question ! Hors de question !

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans la salle de bain et Jongin relâcha son bras pour aller allumer la douche, la réglant froide mais pas glacée, avant de revenir à lui... face à lui... tout près de lui... trop près de lui...

Son odeur emplissait son espace personnel et c'était un putain de délice...

« -Ça ne pourra que te faire du bien. Lui dit-il alors tout bas, son index posé sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche et Baekhyun recula brusquement.

« -Laisse moi maintenant ! Va rejoindre les autres.

« -Je te laisse... Dit Jongin en allant à la porte. Mais je reste ici. Termina-t-il en quittant la salle de bain, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Et Baekhyun souffla.

Son corps tremblait de nervosité, d'excitation démente et c'est en respirant comme un bœuf qu'il se déshabilla rapidement, avant de s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche et de se glisser sous le jet d'eau froide qui le fit crier...

...

Et il craqua...

Était-ce sa frustration désespérée ? Son impuissance à se contrôler ? L'épuisement ? Ou autre chose ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se mit à pleurer et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol carrelé de la douche, ne pouvant plus rien retenir.

« - _Baekhyun ?_ Dit la voix étouffée de Jongin derrière la porte.

« -...

Sans réponse de sa part, Jongin entra alors doucement dans la pièce d'eau et se précipita derrière la porte opaque de la douche, quand il fut sûr qu'il y était dissimulé.

« -Baekhyun qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Baekhyun regarda la silhouette floue de Jongin à travers la vitre et baissa la tête.

« - _Je te demande pardon..._ Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« -Quoi ?

« - _Je te demande pardon pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites l'autre soir..._

« - _Baekhyun..._

« - _Je te demande pardon..._ Répéta-t-il dans un sanglot, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« -Baekhyun... Dit à nouveau Jongin, avant que l'eau de la douche ne se coupe.

Relevant alors brusquement la tête, Baekhyun s'aperçut avec horreur que Jongin avait ouvert la porte de la cabine et le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux posés sur lui.

S'écartant alors brusquement vers le fond de la douche, il se recroquevilla dans le coin, les genoux repliés devant lui.

« - _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Vas-t'en !_ Dit-il, la gorge serrée.

Mais Jongin ne partit pas et s'accroupit sans le quitter des yeux.

« -Non. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« - _S'il te plaît... tu... ta présence empire les choses... Laisse moi, retourne avec les autres !_

Plantant son regard dans le sien, Jongin posa alors sa main gauche par terre, pour s'appuyer dans sa direction.

« -Non...

« - _Je t'en supplie Jongin, tu dois t'en aller._ Pleurnicha-t-il, alors qu'il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux des siens.

S'approchant encore, Jongin posa alors un genoux sur le sol mouillé et amena sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue, lui provoquant un frisson démentiel, puis la glissa jusqu'à sa nuque, où il agrippa ses doigts, s'approchant inexorablement, lentement, de lui.

« - _Non Jongin il ne… faut pas..._ Finit-il, tandis que Jongin s'approchait d'avantage.

« -Ma présence empire les choses tu dis ? Dit-il tout près de sa bouche. Je ne vois qu'une raison qui pourrait expliquer ça tu sais...

« - _Jongin..._

« -Baekhyun pourquoi le refuses tu si c'est réciproque ? Dit-il en frôlant ses lèvres à sa joue.

Tremblant encore, Baekhyun ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, il devait résister !

« - _Je ne veux pas... tu vas te lasser de moi, comme les autres..._

« -Impossible Baekhyun... moi je te connais déjà... Dit-il en ramenant son visage face au sien. Et je te veux tel que tu es... et je ne me lasserai jamais de te découvrir d'avantage... Dit-il le souffle court. Je t'aime Baekhyun, s'il te plaît.. accepte le, accepte moi...

Baekhyun secoua alors imperceptiblement la tête, les yeux toujours clos et Jongin caressa ses lèvres aux siennes, le faisant soupirer d'impuissance, tandis qu'il se sentait flancher, dévoré par son désir de lui.

« - _Baekhyun..._ Susurra-t-il en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

« - _Non..._ Dit Baekhyun tout bas, avant que Jongin n'écrase sa bouche sur la sienne, faisant exploser sa résistance en éclat et perdre tout contrôle de son corps.

Accrochant férocement ses mains de chaque coté de son cou, Baekhyun enfonça alors sa langue dans la bouche de Jongin qui répondit à son baiser avec frénésie, le faisant gémir d'une excitation presque désespérée.

Son corps excité à l'extrême était au bord d'exploser, tant le feu qui le consumait était violent et dévastateur et l'urgence était à son summum.

Conscient de l inéluctabilité et de cette urgence, Jongin s'arracha alors à sa bouche.

« - _Pas ici ! Pas ici ! Viens !_ Dit-il essoufflé en se relevant, tirant sur la main de Baekhyun pour qu'il se lève.

Mais Baekhyun l'arrêta.

« - _Si ! Ici !_ _Tout de suite !_ Dit-il en se collant à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« - _Non Baekhyun je ne veux pas.. ici c'est..._ Dit Jongin en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Baekhyun sourit alors, un étrange courant duveteux traversant son cœur devenu fou et resserra l'étau de ses bras autour de son cou, avant d'enrouler sa jambe droite autour de lui.

« -A _lors e_ _mporte moi..._ _emporte moi_ _jusqu'à ton lit..._ Dit-il tout bas, contre ses lèvres. _Vite..._ Supplia-t-il d'une voix gémissante, avant d'introduire profondément sa langue dans sa bouche, tandis que Jongin en grognait de contentement, glissant ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever du sol, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Et Baekhyun enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

...

Sensation de déplacement et d'air sur sa peau, Baekhyun, les yeux clos, n'avait plus qu'une hâte, celle de le sentir en lui.

Puis une porte claqua, Jongin desserra sa prise sur lui et Baekhyun interrompit leur baiser en ré-ouvrant les paupières.

Une pièce assombrit par les volets à peine ouverts comme d'habitude et cette odeur de lui qui embaumait l'air, ils étaient dans la chambre de Jongin et Baekhyun reposa ses pieds sur le sol, tandis que Jongin, sa main à présent sur sa joue, embrassait ses lèvres, son menton, sa joue, avant de plonger sa bouche dans son cou, en recouvrant son corps nu et affamé de mille caresses.

« - _Je t'aime Baekhyun..._ Dit-il alors d'une voix rauque, contre sa gorge, avant de ramener son visage face au sien.

Mais les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, Baekhyun et son corps en souffrance, qui avait trop le dessus sur lui pour qu'il puisse répondre quelque chose à ça, baissa les yeux sur les boutons de sa chemise et se mit à les déboutonner fébrilement.

Jongin se débarrassa alors de sa veste, qu'il balança sur le sol et quand il en eut finit avec les boutons de sa chemise, Baekhyun se mit tout de suite en charge de lui déboutonner son jean, dans des gestes désordonnés.

Enlevant sa chemise, Jongin le regarda faire, se sentant gonfler sous les phalanges de Baekhyun, que ce dernier avait glissé à l'intérieur de son jean, avant de lui agripper les cheveux d'une main à l'arrière de sa tête et de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Puis leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent comme des déments, leurs mains en balade partout sur leurs corps et Jongin bifurqua à nouveau dans son cou, embrassant, mordillant, léchant la peau fine de la gorge de Baekhyun qui en chavirait de bonheur.

Et au moment ou Baekhyun tira son pantalon vers le bas, Jongin lui refit face à bout de souffle.

« - _Baekhyun..._ Dit-il tout bas.

« - _Hmm..._ Gémit-il en mordillant sa mâchoire.

« - _On... tu... tu veux quoi de moi ?_ Dit-il essoufflé, tandis que la main de Baekhyun se faufilait dans son boxer.

« - _Prends moi..._ Dit-il d'une voix rauque, en remontant mordiller son menton. _Prends moi Jongin..._ Répéta-t-il, avant de reprendre sa bouche d'assaut, sa main maintenant enroulée autour de son sexe, le masturbant ferment, tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à le débarrasser de ses encombrant derniers vêtements.

...

Puis tout alla très vite.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés sur le lit, Jongin couvrant le corps de Baekhyun du sien. Tous deux emplis du désir de l'autre et de l'envie dévorante de le satisfaire...

Toutefois Jongin se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de profiter de la situation.

Tout ceci serait-il arrivé un jour si Chen n'avait pas donné cette saleté à Baekhyun ?

Est-ce que ça arrivera encore demain ?

Et Baekhyun... Quand il sera redescendu … Est ce que Baekhyun allait lui en vouloir après ça ? Ou était-ce le début de leur histoire ?

Regardant le visage de Baekhyun qui avait les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, sa langue passant suavement sur ses lèvres, tandis que son corps ondulait délicatement sous le sien, quand il s'introduisit enfin en lui, Jongin ferma les yeux.

Et quand Baekhyun gémit son prénom, la décharge électrique qui lui traversa la colonne vertébrale lui fit oublier tous ses questionnements.

Baekhyun était là, avec lui, dans son lit et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le moment présent.

../..


	4. Chapter 4

**Forcer le Destin**

 **ou**

 **Quand un ami veut votre bonheur.**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

.

Cette première fois n'était pas... « naturelle », c'était vrai, mais pour Jongin, c'était leur première fois quand même et il s'obstina à lui faire l'amour plutôt que de le baiser, comme le corps de son partenaire le réclamait, rendant Baekhyun complètement fou.

Car oui, son corps voulait plus. Plus de violence, plus d'agressivité, plus de plaisir, plus, plus, plus et le montrait bien... Jongin aurait certainement quelques marques de griffures sur le corps, quelques morsures, mais non, il ne voulait pas se contenter de le délivrer vite fait bien fait, il voulait l'aimer...

Sans parler qu'il devait aussi se ménager !

Baekhyun, tout du moins son corps, ne se contenterait pas d'un seul round et il se devait de rester performant pour le satisfaire.

Alors possédant son corps avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qui lui étaient dues, Jongin fit l'amour à Baekhyun une première fois, jusqu'à la jouissance, se libérant en son corps dans un râle, avant de s'écrouler sur lui avec bonheur.

...

Mais Baekhyun, qui était on ne peut plus satisfait de sa performance, n'en était pas moins toujours excité, loin d'être délivré, s'empara de sa bouche en gémissant, tandis que Jongin s'extirpait de son antre.

Puis, dans une impulsion, Baekhyun les fit rouler sur le lit, afin de se retrouver au dessus de lui et s'arracha à sa bouche.

« - _Il m'en faut encore..._ Gémit-il contre ses lèvres.

« - _Oui mais..._

« - _Je sais..._ Dit-il, avant de lécher sa langue dans sa bouche, tandis que sa main droite saisissait la main gauche de Jongin, l'amenant à son sexe.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Jongin enroula alors sa main autour de sa chair afin de le masturber et Baekhyun se redressa.

A genoux sur le lit, assis sur ses cuisses, Baekhyun rejeta alors la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et de le voir ainsi, son corps, ses soupirs, ses gémissements... Jongin sentit très vite son sang changer de direction, ce qui l'étonna lui même.

Et Baekhyun qui dû sentir le soubresaut de son sexe qui tentait de revenir dans la course, sourit, avant de planter son regard dans le sien, tandis qu'il envoyait ses deux mains l'aider à reprendre sa vigueur plus rapidement.

Malgré tout, la réaction ne fut pas immédiate, mais quand il se décida à relever le nez, le sexe de Jongin fut rapidement de nouveau vigoureux, fièrement dressé et dans l'attente du second round.

Baekhyun avança alors quelque peu pour se positionner, mais, alors qu'il était essoufflé, avide de satisfaction, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jongin et il s'immobilisa.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps, juste un instant, mais cet instant troubla Jongin, qui se demanda ce qui se passait tout à coup, seulement Baekhyun, dont l'esprit était moins embrumé, réalisa...

Jusqu'ici, il était bien conscient du moindre détail, qu'il était avec lui et de ce qu'il faisait avec lui, mais tout à coup, il voyait Jongin... et tout ce que ça impliquait... de sentiments, d'Amour et de ressentit... d'envie, de désir et d'excitation naturelle...

Posant alors ses mains sur son ventre, parcourant son corps en se penchant vers lui sans quitter son regard, Baekhyun les remonta jusqu'à son cou, agrippa ses doigts à sa nuque, avant de l'inciter à se redresser face à lui.

Et quand les bras de Jongin enserrèrent son corps, Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou, avant de l'embrasser...

Le corps toujours dans l'urgence, il n'en contrôlait pas les tremblements, ni les soubresauts dus à son excitation mécontente d'avoir été mise en second plan, mais concentrant son esprit sur ce baiser, il prit son temps pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur...

Un baiser d'Amour partagé avec le mec qu'il aimait et dans lequel il se plongea avec toute la douceur que son corps lui permettait... Un peu brusque par moment, mais il resserrait un peu plus ses bras autour de son cou et continuait de garder le contrôle.

Mais au bout de longues secondes à se battre contre son propre organisme, Baekhyun fut saisit de tremblements déments contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien et Jongin qui s'en rendit compte, interrompit leur baiser.

« - _Baekhyun..._ Chuchota-t-il alors que ce dernier dodelinait de la tête, comme ivre.

« - _Aide moi Jongin_. Gémit-il contre sa bouche.

« - _Laisse toi aller, ne te retiens pas..._

« - _Jongin..._

« - _Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin._ Dit-il en faufilant sa main entre eux pour se saisir de son sexe, afin de l'insérer rapidement en lui.

Baekhyun en râla contre sa bouche, le temps qu'il soit en son corps jusqu'à la garde.

« - _Lâche toi._ Souffla Jongin, une fois en place, sa main gauche s'enroulant autour de son membre pour le soulager d'avantage.

Mais Baekhyun en gémit presque douloureusement, tandis qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, perturbé pas l'insidieuse honte de se servir de lui qui l'avait envahit tout à coup et lui serrait le cœur à présent.

« - _Baekhyun..._

« - _Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas... pas toi..._ Pleurnicha-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, son front appuyé contre le sien.

Et Jongin qui se méprit sur le sens de ses mots, recula sa tête pour le regarder.

« - _Ferme les yeux et oublie qu'il s'agit de moi alors..._ Dit-il, blessé.

Les soubresauts et les pulsions traversant son corps, Baekhyun avait du mal à garder les yeux parfaitement ouverts, mais cette phrase le troubla et il fronça le front en essayant de faire le point sur son visage.

« - _Quoi ?_

« - _Si ça peut t'aider... pense à quelqu'un d'autre je..._

« - _Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais... non... non c'est pas ça..._ Balbutia-t-il, la gorge serrée de voir le visage de Jongin voilé de peine.

...

Il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité !

...

Rapprochant alors son visage près du sien, il caressa ses lèvres aux siennes.

« - _C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai honte de me servir de toi..._ Chuchota-t-il, tandis que son corps était prit d'un nouveau spasme violent.

Puis, son bras droit s'enroulant dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui, tandis que sa main gauche s'immobilisait sur sa chair, Jongin accusa le coup donné à son cœur.

« - _Tu..._

« - _Je t'aime Jongin... je... je te demande pardon.._. Gémit-il les yeux brillants.

Le serrant encore d'avantage, Jongin sourit.

« - _Tu es tout pardonné._ Murmura-t-il, le cœur en folie. _Sers toi de moi autant que tu veux..._

« - _Jongin..._

« - _Sers toi de moi..._

Puis investissant profondément sa bouche, Jongin le serra encore plus contre lui et Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou en soupirant.

Et tandis qu'il s'embrassaient avec fièvre, c'est tout naturellement, que le corps de Baekhyun se mit à onduler contre celui de Jongin, allant et venant sur sa chair, les faisant grogner tous deux en duo et interrompre leur baiser.

Baekhyun prit alors tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se délivrer, s'empalant sur le membre de Jongin qui le dévorait des yeux en le maintenant de sa main droite agrippée à sa hanche, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de le masturber.

La vérité avouée, la honte de se servir de lui s'était envolée. Plus de honte, non. Juste le plaisir d'avoir la chair de Jongin en la sienne et de lui montrer qu'il aimait ça.

…

Et ce deuxième round qui dura plus longtemps que le premier, les laissa épuisés, mais heureux.

Malgré tout, bien qu'il ai joui, s'imaginant qu'ils avaient réussit à régler le problème, quand il fut sur la descente, Baekhyun sentit très vite que son corps était toujours excité et son sexe se redressa à nouveau, prêt pour une troisième rencontre.

« - _Oh non merde..._ Pleurnicha-t-il, le nez enfoui dans le cou de Jongin, alors qu'il était affalé sur lui, frissonnant sous ses mains qui lui caressaient le dos.

« - _Il t'a donné une dose de cheval !_

« - _J'en sais rien, je l'ai pas vu faire... il l'a mit dans mon thé, je l'ai pas vu faire..._ Répéta-t-il en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« - _Le problème c'est que moi, il va me falloir un petit moment..._

« - _Je sais..._

« - _Toutefois..._ Dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras, pour rouler de coté et se positionner au dessus de lui. _Je peux_ _essayer de_ _t'aider quand même..._ Finit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se mettre à dévaler rapidement son corps.

« - _Jongin... Jongin Jongin..._ Dit Baekhyun, paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Car son premier amant, qui s'y était essayé quelques fois, mais qui était aussi novice que lui, ne lui en avait pas laissé un souvenir mémorable et le deuxième, lui, n'avait jamais approché son visage de cette partie de son corps... Alors... ce qui se passait maintenant... était presque de l'inconnu pour lui...

Mais quand la bouche de Jongin s'empara de son sexe, la panique disparu dans la seconde, uniquement remplacée par le plaisir. Le plaisir physique car c'était bon, mais aussi le plaisir, car c'était indécent, car c'était la bouche, la langue de Jongin qui s'activait sur sa chair, rendant cet acte encore plus divin...

Tordu de plaisir, le corps de Baekhyun se mit alors à gesticuler et Jongin lui immobilisa les hanches... Fier de le voir et de l'entendre prendre du plaisir, alors qu'il s'y essayait lui même pour la première fois.

S'appliquant alors à faire les choses bien, en douceur, s'autorisant même quelques improvisations, Jongin poursuivit son œuvre, écoutant les râles, les gémissements, les cris étouffés même parfois, de Baekhyun qui l'excitaient au plus haut point, même s'il les retenait.

…

Puis vint le moment de la délivrance, où Baekhyun vint dans sa bouche dans un long gémissement de son prénom et qu'il ne perdit pas la moindre goutte de son plaisir.

Remontant ensuite à sa hauteur, Jongin attendit que Baekhyun, les yeux clos et essoufflé, rouvre les yeux.

« - _Mon Dieu, qui t'a apprit à faire ça ?_ Dit-il en rouvrant les paupières, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

« - _Personne._ Dit Jongin, gêné.

Baekhyun sourit.

« - _Et bien tu lui diras merci de ma part._ Chuchota-t-il, avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Et le fait d'y retrouver son propre goût, lui provoqua une fulgurante bouffée de chaleur...

Oh oui, tout ça était indécent, mais c'est ce qui faisait que c'était le pied... pour une simple et unique raison... Parce que c'était Lui, parce que c'était Jongin et il regrettait d'avoir perdu autant de temps... il regrettait tellement aujourd'hui...

Bordel cet enfoiré de Chen avait raison !

…

Puis ils s'interrompirent et Jongin libéra Baekhyun de son poids en se déplaçant de coté.

Face à face, ils se regardèrent en silence, se souriant, parfaitement conscients l'un et l'autre, que les choses venaient de changer entre eux.

« -C'est bon ? Dit Jongin tout bas, tandis que Baekhyun lui caressait les lèvres du bout des doigts.

« -Oui, ça s'est apaisé... grâce à toi...

Jongin sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

« -Et bien je vais aller prendre une douche... Dit Baekhyun amusé, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne parlait pas de ça.

« -Baekhyun...

Posant sa main sur sa joue, Baekhyun recula la tête et reprit son sérieux.

« -Si... si tu veux toujours de moi, malgré le mal que je t'ai fait je... je... je t'aime et je veux être avec toi... Dit-il tout bas.

Jongin sourit, ému, posant sa main sur la sienne sur sa joue.

« -Moi aussi je veux être avec toi... je t'aime tellement Baekhyun je... même les choses horribles que tu m'as dit, n'ont rien pu changer à ça... je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir tu... je t'aime, c'est tout... je t'aime Baekhy'... Eut-il juste le temps de répéter avant que la bouche de son compagnon ne s'empare brusquement de la sienne dans un soupire emplit de soulagement.

…

Puis, au bout d'un long moment à se câliner et s'embrasser avec tendresse, Baekhyun finit par se décider à aller se doucher et sortit du lit.

Le regardant faire la girouette au milieu de la chambre, Jongin fronça le front, incrédule.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dit-il en s'asseyant.

« -Je n'ai pas de vêtements !

« -Oui et ? Dit-il en ne voyant pas où était le problème.

« -Tu as raison, on est seuls ici, on s'en fout. Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire, en allant vers la porte.

« -Mais où vas-tu ?

« -Et bien me doucher, je reviens vite.

« -Baekhyun.

« -Quoi ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Jongin lui pointa alors une porte près de sa penderie.

« -C'est quand même toi qui a eut l'idée de nous attribuer à Sehun, Lay et moi, les trois chambres avec salle de bain quand on est arrivés ici, pour je cite : « Pouvoir prendre le temps de nous détendre après nos longues journées passée à danser dans tous les coins », tu as oublié ?

Ouvrant de grand yeux, Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre et Jongin rit.

« -Je vois que oui. Dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu as des serviettes propres sous le lavabo. Ajouta-t-il en le regardant trottiner vers la salle de bain attenante et disparaître derrière la porte.

Puis, se laissant retomber en arrière sur le lit, Jongin fixa le plafond, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il écoutait l'eau se mettre à couler, imaginant Baekhyun se glisser dessous. Réalisant qu'il connaissait à présent son corps par cœur et qu'il n'avait du coup, plus aucun mal à le faire... et c'était particulièrement excitant...

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Forcer le Destin**

 **ou**

 **Quand un ami veut votre bonheur.**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

.

 _« -Jongin... »_ Appela tout à coup Baekhyun d'une voix étrange.

« -Oui ? Dit-il en s'asseyant, l'oreille tendue. Il y a un problème ?

 _« -On peut dire ça. »_

Se levant alors du lit précipitamment, Jongin baissa les yeux sur lui en se mordillant la lèvre.

Merde ! Avec ses projections, il s'était fait bander comme un con... Bravo Jongin !

Restant alors derrière la porte, il approcha son oreille du battant.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« -Viens s'il te plaît.

Baissant à nouveau les yeux sur lui, Jongin hésita, mais finit par entrebâiller la porte en tentant de rester dissimulé, honteux.

Toutefois, découvrant Baekhyun adossé au mur de la douche, dans le même état que lui, inquiet, il s'engagea un peu plus dans l'ouverture.

« - _Oh non merde, c'est pas fini ?_ Dit-il tout bas.

Baekhyun qui le regardait dans les yeux baissa alors les siens sur son membre qui se dressait d'avantage, avant de regarder sa propre érection et de le fixer à nouveau dans les yeux.

« -Non, ça c'est moi... Dit-il dans un petit sourire gêné. Et toi ?

Jongin sourit en entrant et fermant la porte derrière lui.

« -C'est toi aussi. Dit-il en s'approchant, tandis que Baekhyun tendait sa main vers lui, pour qu'il le rejoigne sous la douche.

S'enlaçant immédiatement, ils s'embrassèrent alors comme des forcenés, grognant dans leur baiser quand leurs sexes frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et tout s'enclencha très vite.

Avide de le sentir en lui avec ses perceptions redevenues naturelles, Baekhyun se tourna alors face au mur, sans un mot et Jongin se colla dans son dos en dévorant sa nuque, son épaule gauche, tandis que ses mains lui caressaient les hanches, le faisant onduler d'impatience contre lui.

Puis, l'esprit qui s'égare et la peur qui prend aux tripes, Baekhyun posa sa joue contre le mur, les yeux clos...

« - _Jongin..._

S'immobilisant en entendant le son étrange qu'avait prit la voix de Baekhyun, Jongin frôla ses lèvres à la commissure de sa bouche.

« -Oui ?

« - _Je t'aime..._

Sa voix restant quelque peu éraillée, Jongin pencha la tête de coté pour le voir et Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« - _Je t'aime aussi Baek._

« - _Je sais..._ Dit-il le regard troublé. _Mais..._

 _« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Baekhyun baissa la tête et Jongin s'écarta de lui pour le faire se retourner avant de stopper l'eau.

« - _Dis moi..._

Lentement, Baekhyun releva la tête et l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa joue contre son torse.

« - _Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toute la vie ?_ Dit-il la gorge serrée.

« - _Baekhyun comment..._

« - _Promet_ _s_ _le moi... j'ai... Jongin promet_ _s_ _le moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre._ Dit-il en l'étreignant d'avantage, tandis que Jongin, ses mains posées sur sa tête, l'obligeait à la relever pour qu'il le regarde.

« - _Je vais te le dire..._ Dit-il dans un sourire.

Baekhyun pencha la tête, dans l'attente.

« - _... Et ce ne sera pas un mensonge, parce qu'aujourd'hui, mon cœur_ _ne_ _voit pas les choses autrement. Je ne vois pas les choses autrement... J_ _e_ _t'aime_ _Baekhyun._ _.. et je t'aimerai chaque jour de ma vie, jusqu'au dernier..._

« - _Tu me le promet_ _s_ _?_ Dit Baekhyun tout bas.

« - _Je te le promet_ _s_ _Baekhyun._

Souriant, les yeux brillants, Baekhyun reposa sa joue contre son torse en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui et Jongin sourit.

Ses pommettes avaient violemment rougit et il avait eut le temps de le voir.

Posant alors sa tête contre la sienne, il ferma les yeux.

…

« -Ton cœur bat vite. Dit Baekhyun tout à coup.

Jongin sourit, amusé.

« -C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? Répéta-t-il, mot pour mot en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

« - _Il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet._ Chuchota Jongin en amenant ses lèvres aux siennes.

« - _Tant mieux... C'est comme moi alors..._

Léchant sa langue dans sa bouche, Baekhyun remonta alors ses bras autour de son cou, l'emportant dans un baiser possessif et langoureux, auquel Jongin répondit en l'étreignant à son tour.

...

Forts d'une nouvelle pulsion d'excitation, remplaçant celle qui s'était apaisée, c'est alors, agrippés l'un à l'autre, qu'il sortirent à l'aveugle de la douche, ainsi que de la salle de bain, finissant leur périple au pied du lit de Jongin, sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber, faisant fi de leurs corps mouillés.

Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre sans aucune forme d'urgence, mis à part celle de ce désir on ne peut plus naturel et Baekhyun avait bien l'intention de savourer l'instant comme si c'était la première fois.

Mais aussi et surtout... s'occuper du corps de Jongin comme il se doit.

Explorer sa peau, son corps en entier, dévorer son corps et y goûter, lui faire du bien, le rendre fou...

...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

L'amenant au bord de l'explosion, en y prenant un malin plaisir, il fit alors ressortir le sexe de son partenaire, de sa bouche, avant d'y donner un petit coup de langue et Jongin le fit revenir à sa hauteur pour s'emparer de sa bouche comme un sauvage.

Puis s'embrassant avec frénésie, ils râlèrent dans leur baiser, quant le corps ondulant de Baekhyun provoqua une friction entre leurs chair en souffrance et Jongin, à bout de souffle, inversa leurs positions.

Quittant la bouche de Baekhyun, il planta alors son regard dans le sien. Essoufflé et bouffé par cette excitation pure autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils se sourirent avec envie et Baekhyun replia ses jambes de chaque coté de Jongin qui s'empara de son membre, avant de le guider jusqu'à son intimité.

Et c'est son regard planté dans le sien qu'il s'insinua à nouveau en son corps.

La bouche ouverte sur un long et léger râle de satisfaction, Baekhyun fit tout pour garder les yeux ouverts, ne voulant pas lâcher le regard de Jongin, qui en faisait de même, unis dans le même désir de se voir en cet instant précieux.

Mais le plaisir immédiat et intense de sentir sa chair pénétrer la sienne, millimètre après millimètre, le plaisir véritable de le recevoir sciemment en son corps, était tel, qu'il finit par secouer la tête et clore les paupières, en se cambrant sous lui, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Glissant son bras dans la cambrure de son dos pour le maintenir contre lui et ainsi éviter une expulsion inopportune, Jongin plongea alors sa bouche dans son cou, dévorant sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement inséré en lui.

Léchant sa peau jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, tandis qu'il restait immobile en son corps, il mordilla alors le petit bout de chair et Baekhyun ramena son visage vers le sien.

Jouant de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, ils s'embrassèrent alors avec amour et Jongin se mit en mouvement, les jambes de Baekhyun s'enroulant autour de ses hanches au même moment pour mieux le recevoir.

Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, alors que leurs corps ondulaient lentement, la spirale de plaisir qui les enivra alors, leur sembla plus forte que les fois précédentes. Réalité ou fausse idée, il auraient été incapable de le dire, mais Baekhyun s'arracha à la bouche de Jongin, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, la lèvres pincées entre ses dents pour ne pas trop extérioriser.

Et Jongin qui n'entendait à présent que trop bien ses gémissements étouffés près de son oreille, sourit.

« - _On est tout seuls ici_ _Baek._ _.. Laisse moi entendre ces notes que jamais personne d'autre que moi n'entendra._ Lui dit-il tout bas, en continuant d'aller et venir en son corps.

Reposant la tête sur l'oreiller pour le regarder, Baekhyun se sentit rougir et sourit gêné, avant de secouer la tête.

« -S'il te plaît Baekhyun... Pour moi... On aura peut-être plus une occasion pareille avant longtemps...

« -Jongin... c'est gênant...

« -J'ai vraiment envie d'entendre ta voix du plaisir... Finit-il contre ses lèvres, en donnant un coup de reins brusque, qui fit glapir Baekhyun, qui ne s'y attendait pas, avant de stopper au plus profond de son corps.

« -Tu es un petit pervers en fait...

« -Peut-être...

Baekhyun sourit et ils se regardèrent un instant.

« -D'accord... Finit par dire Baekhyun, tandis que le sourire de Jongin grandissait d'avantage. A toi de jouer... Fais moi crier.

D'avantage excité par le défi lui même et ces mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de la bouche de Baekhyun, Jongin sourit, tandis qu'il se sentait rougir.

Il ne connaissait pas ce coté de lui, ce coté intime de lui et bordel, ce coté de Baekhyun le rendait encore plus dingue de lui.

Et c'est dans un mouvement lent et régulier des reins, dans un premier temps, qu'il se remit en action.

La tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, Baekhyun, les yeux clos, chercha alors à débrider sa voix et laisser échapper les sons de son plaisir. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais Jongin donna soudainement un coup de reins brutal et un cri lui échappa, ouvrant la voie, à tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer bruyamment.

Et de s'y laisser aller, son plaisir s'en retrouva décuplé.

Jongin, lui, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, ravi d'obtenir satisfaction, les oreilles à l'écoute du moindre son s'échappant de la bouche de Baekhyun, n'en revenait pas de s'en trouver encore plus excité. Il avait trouvé sa drogue. Sa voix avait toujours provoqué des choses en lui, mais cette voix là, il n'arriverait plus jamais à s'en passer.

Puis tout à coup Baekhyun ouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'un son des plus érotiques s'échappait entre ses lèvres et Jongin se redressa, faisant suivre le mouvement à son compagnon qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou, sa langue investissant sa bouche dans un gémissement qui se retrouva étouffé dans leur baiser et qui les fit sourire.

...

Interrompant ensuite leur baiser, Baekhyun se remit alors à bouger et c'est ondulant entre les mains de Jongin, qu'il lui chanta le dernier refrain très spécial de cette chanson qu'il n'existerait plus que pour lui, tandis qu'ils arrivaient au bout de leur résistance.

Le plaisir était intense et quand Baekhyun jouit, se délivrant entre leurs ventres, dans un son de gorge rauque, Jongin suivit presque immédiatement, se déversant en son corps, en grognant de satisfaction, bouche ouverte contre la sienne.

Le souffle court, ils se regardèrent alors un instant, le temps de redescendre.

Leurs nez se caressant, leurs lèvres se frôlant tandis qu'il respiraient l'air à la bouche de l'autre ils s'étreignirent alors avec force, avant d'investir la bouche de l'autre dans un baiser doux et profond, emplit de cet amour qu'ils se portaient et qu'ils allaient maintenant pouvoir partager au grand jour ou presque...

Cet amour qu'on ne croise qu'une seule fois dans sa vie... Cet amour à coté duquel ils avaient faillit passer... Cet amour qu'un certain ami commun... avait sauvé.

FIN.


End file.
